The present invention relates to an architecturally enhanced and more space efficient design for a chiller unit.
Chiller units, towers, condensers and other similar equipment that produces cooled fluids as a cooling means, are a necessity for most large buildings whether residential, commercial or industrial in nature. Heat transfer media such as water or refrigerant require a location where their heat energy can be removed, usually by transfer to the atmosphere. These units being noisy, large and requiring an abundance of access, are generally located on the rooftop of the building or at ground level. Herein lies the problem. These units are in visible locations yet form architectural eyesores. To remedy this situation, architects go to great lengths to make aesthetically appealing disguises. Walls, fences and flora are used to hide ground units whereas parapet walls and screening are used on roof units.
Current existing chiller units are not designed to allow the direct attachment of conventional wall sheathings to “dress them up”. They have exposed compressors or fans, numerous wall and surface protrusions and require servicing from multiple sides not to mention needing extensive clearance room about their exterior periphery.
This new design will have the geometric configuration of a cuboid with smooth walls to which an appealing surface treatment such as stone or wood, can be mechanically affixed. This will result in an enclosed cuboid therein reducing the radiated noise levels. In most embodiments it will have an end accessible vestibule, housing the electrical distribution/control components as well as several other mechanical elements. The heat rejection fans will be inset into the roof and accessible from the roof. Air intake will be from the bottom of the unit. Pedestal legs will raise the unit fan for intake air passage. With this design multiple units can be mounted side by side in adjacent configuration.
Henceforth, an improved chiller unit would fulfill a long felt need in the building industry, especially in larger application that require multiple units and where space is at a premium. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.